sonicocrpstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun Pack Friends (Anime)
Fun Pack Friends is an anime series about the Fun Pack and their world. It is the second anime to be created about them, the first being Fun Pack Z. Setting The series is set on an unnamed planet in an alternate dimension. The planet is the home of many anthropomorphic characters, supernatural species' and colourful surroundings. There are several different locations that the main characters hang out at, such as the Fun Park, school, and their houses. Story Fun Pack Friends focuses on ten best friends; 5 boys and 5 girls, who made a club/group called 'The Fun Pack'. In the club, they do various things together such as hanging out at the park or school, and saving the world from bad guys. Each Fun Pack member has their own personality, abilities, and goals. Each member of the group also has a crush on another member. Characters Major Pencil Domino Junior A young teenager with a childish demeanor who has a little difficulty understanding serious concepts and generally is quite optimistic. Though possessing great confidence in herself, she sadly tends to come off as "weird" and "crazy" to others. Pencil hates boring things and loves to have fun. Though having a slight temper, she is better known as a kind and fun person to be near. Lollipop Onimod A kind-hearted and sweet girl, though she's not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer, she does have her intelligent moments. Lolly is optimistic and tries to retain a positive spirit even in dark times. Lolly is shy compared to Pencil, and lacks self confidence, relying on her friends to help her. However she is an excellent addition to the group, and looks up to her friends. Macaroni Onimod A kind and polite toddler who is curious about exploring the world around him. He also is very childish and not very bright due to his young age. He does have a hidden tough side, which he only unleashes upon his enemies. Mac is also quite cheerful most of the time. Tamalex Milk A sassy, rebellious teenage girl with a fiery temper. She also starts arguments with Headache for no reason, although sometimes she does have a good reason. Boys often crush on her, but she ignores them. She is often one to hold grudges against people, even her closest friends, and often teases them, although she does genuinely care about them. She is very stubborn and does not like to admit things such as her crush on Headache. Alemara Milk A confident, spunky girl and has a silly, ditzy side. She started acting more weird when she met Pencil. She is a hopeless romantic and loves to see couples get together. She is normally flirty with Wet; her crush, but if his flirting has enough charm, she turns shy and doesn't know how to respond. She also is very forgiving, and is not one to hold grudges, although she does hold grudges against her enemies. Fire the Raptor A kind-hearted and sweet boy, and is very compassionate towards his friends, especially Pencil. Fire is also very shy and insecure. Fire is more confident around Pencil, since he feels comfortable around her, but still painfully shy. He has trouble standing up for himself and because of this, he is a common target for bullies. However, he can stand up for his friends more easily, since his kind heart overpowbers his inhibition. Wet the Raptor A confident, immature guy who loves to joke around, and laughs at anything he finds funny. He also plays pranks on the others occasionally, and flirts a lot with Alemara. Wet is very sneaky and cool, and flirts with girls, but actually has a lot of respect for them and knows when to stop. He gets extremely annoyed when a boy hurts a girl, emotionally or physically. Headache the Stegosaurus A mature and level headed teenage boy who is often trying to solve conflict between his siblings. Headache has a strong heart and tries to help his friends at all times, although he is also easily persuaded into doing things he doesn't want to. He is tough, but has a soft heart. He also likes sports and salad. He has low self esteem thanks to his crush, Tamalex, always starting arguments with him. He is secretly scared of her, but fights back to hide it. Puff the Pterodactyl Puff can be described as a brat who will throw tantrums if she doesn't get her own way. She is sadistic sometimes, and likes annoying her older brothers and friends. She does have a sweet side though, which she usually only shows when she is in Mac's presence. She cares about her friends too, she's just reluctant to show it. Puff is extremely impatient and gets easily annoyed. Axel Milk the Lizaraptor Axel is a very mature boy, acting older than he is. He also possesses a great amount of intelligence, although he tries not to use too many big words to avoid confusing his friends. He would rather read a book than go out and have fun. He has trouble fitting in, due to being a hybrid, being adopted, and being a nerd in general. Because of this, he is often bullied. Axel is extremely impatient and does not tolerate childishness. Others (so far) Juicy Domino Juicy Domino is a kind and caring mum to Pencil. She also took in her niece, Lolly, and her nephew, Mac, and cared for them as if they were her own children as well. She loves baking things such as cookies, brownies, and cake. She also lets the kids eat paddle pops and maxibons a lot, and gives the Fun Pack snacks during their meetings or while they're doing homework. Battery Yoso Battery is very mischievous and smart alecky. However, he never means it in a hostile manner, and rather in a lighthearted way. Battery likes teasing his friends and acting snarky sometimes, but he tries not to go too far and is also very protective of them, and wants to help out whenever he can. Like most pets though, he is shy when he meets a stranger. Battery is a bit of a troublemaker but is generally good-hearted. Quaver Dark Pen Species Newoomis A cute species of mice. Yosos Supernatural fairy-like creatures. Okamis Adorable fluffy wolves. Ichis Cute candy creatures. Inunekos Dog/Cat hybrids. Recurring Cookie the Rabbit Rokuhiro (team) Lucy Nana Gallery Pencil Domino Junior png.png|Pencil Domino Junior Lollipop 'Lolly' Onimod png.png|Lollipop Onimod Macaroni 'Mac' Onimod png.png|Macaroni Onimod Tamalex Milk png.png|Tamalex Milk Alemara Milk png.png|Alemara Milk Fire the Raptor png.png|Fire the Raptor Wet the Raptor png.png|Wet the Raptor Headache the Stegosaurus png.png|Headache the Stegosaurus Puff the Pterodactyl png.png|Puff the Pterodactyl Axel Milk the Lizaraptor png.png|Axel Milk the Lizaraptor Fun pack back.png|The main cast NEWOOMI!.png|A Newoomi more newoomis.png|A trio of Newoomis aimaina_okami_by_bomberdrawer-d7yivmd.png|Aimaina Okami Newoomi.png|Another Newoomi Battery Yoso.png|Early art of Battery Aimaina 2.png|Another art of Aimaina CUTE AIMAINA!.png|A cute picture of Aimaina. Battery Yoso art.png|Battery's current design Newoomi couple.png|A Newoomi couple Quaver the Cricket.png|Quaver artwork Ichi.png|An Ichi Cute lil Okami.png|A cute Okami A blue inuneko.png|A blue inuneko Sad newoomi.png|A sad green Newoomi Yoshi and Battery.png|Yoshi and Battery Alien yoso named yoshi.png|Yoshi the Yoso Battery the yoso.png|Battery the Yoso Chutney.png|Chutney the nerdy Newoomi girl Juicy Domino.png|Juicy Domino, mother of Pencil Category:Television Series' Category:Fun Pack Friends Television Series